


Decisions

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Post season 3. Gwen figures some things out and everyone gets to be happy.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 18





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2011. Posted unedited.

It was odd, to love two people, Guinevere thought. There was Lancelot, who she knew she could easily fall for. And then there was Arthur, who she could've already fallen for. Strangely enough, it seemed she had a better chance with the prince. The thing was...well, she loved Arthur, she did. But the love she felt for him was warm and soothing. What she felt for Lancelot, that was so much more intense; fire, and pain when he'd left her. When Arthur left her behind, it was expected and, at most, a minor irritant. But Lancelot... even now, after all this time and faced with his presence once more, she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him. To give out her heart again to the same man that had broken it...she liked to think she was smarter than that.

But with Lancelot here now, smiling at her so softly and looking a bit strained when Arthur did the same, she thought she might be willing to give him another chance.

The problem was, the reason he'd left was valid, if not up to him to decide. She did care for Arthur and she knew he cared for her. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew she would not be able to be what he wanted. But how could she tell him that? She would be betraying his feelings and he would not react well to that. He knew of her affection for Lancelot. What if he challenged him in his anger? She wouldn't be able to watch them fight like that. And should either of them win, what happened to the loser?

No. She needed to trust in her king and in her knight. She had to be honest with both of them, starting with her king. He would be working in the council room now, catching up on the paperwork that had become his responsibility while Uther was recovering.

He wasn't alone when she got there. She didn't know why she hadn't expected it. After all, Merlin had hardly left Arthur's side since Morga - _Morgause's_ immortal army. So really, she should have expected his presence.

She was completely within her rights, though, to be surprised that Merlin was sitting sideways across Arthur's lap with the Prince Regent's arm around his waist to assist his balance. They were speaking to each other in low tones while Arthur scribbled on the papers.

Gwen froze outside the partially open door. How was she supposed to react to this?

There was a burst of laughter in the room and Gwen shook herself out of her daze to see Merlin with his head tossed back, eyes alight with amusement. Arthur's lips were quirked into a genuine smile Gwen was certain the Court had never seen. His right hand dropped the quill and reached up to cup Merlin's neck, drawing him down for a light kiss.

Gwen swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She should leave. But...the door was wide enough open for her to see them. What if someone else came by? They would be ridiculed by the Court. Merlin, gods, Merlin would be put through hell. No, she wasn't doing to let that happen, not to her friend, not to anyone.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Sire," she called. Her voice was slightly hoarse, so she cleared her throat and waited for Arthur to invite her in. She could see them scrambling apart and suppressed a smile. Wasn't she supposed to feel betrayed or cheated or something? Arthur had been pursuing her, after all. She shouldn't be amused by the couple and she certainly shouldn't be glad for them...should she?

"Enter."

She pushed the door open and curtsied. "May I speak with you, my lord?"

Arthur blinked. "Certainly." He was sitting stiffly in his chair, his hair slightly rumpled and his coronet missing, she noticed.

"I've got some chores to do," Merlin grinned at them without meeting their eyes and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Arthur frowned.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said. "I didn't mean to chase him away, but I need to tell you something."

"Oh? Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing like that. It's...Arthur, I know you care for me and you that this feeling is reciprocated. However, I think that perhaps we both realize that these feelings aren't quite what we've tried to pretend they are."

"What do you mean?"

Gwen bit her lip. "I care a great deal for Lancelot. And I know you care just as much for Merlin. I just...I thought maybe we should make that clear."

Arthur nodded. "It's only fair." He cleared his throat, "I feel I should have told you earlier. About, um..."

"Merlin? You should probably tell him about this, by the way. He looked very unhappy. He should know that I don't want to chase him away."

"And I don't wish Lancelot to leave." Arthur inclined his head. "You are a wonderful woman, Guinevere, and a very caring person. Whatever you do in life, you will be good for Camelot. I wish you happiness with Lancelot."

"Likewise, sire, with Merlin." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She left the room with a skip in her step and headed to the practice field. Lancelot was overdue a conversation.

The next time she saw Arthur, Merlin at his side, they both smiled at her and Arthur clapped Lancelot on the back, dragging him out to spar.

Merlin and Gwen just stood together on the sidelines. There was no need for words between them. They both knew they would be happy.


End file.
